


The Next Step

by Slaskia



Category: Transformers - All Media Types, Transformers: Prime
Genre: Established Relationship, F/M, Fluff, New Year's Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-31
Updated: 2017-12-31
Packaged: 2019-02-25 21:00:38
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,292
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13221159
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Slaskia/pseuds/Slaskia
Summary: Starscream has an important question to ask Arcee and what better time to do so than during New Years festivities?





	The Next Step

“Why here?” Arcee asked as she climbed off him and into the small cave. 

Starscream transformed, his feet landing securely on the ledge at the cave entrance.  It was high up on one of the many mesas that dotted this part of the planet.  “It will have an unobstructed view of the festivities,” he replied stepping into the cave a few paces before sitting down and inviting her to sit in his lap.  “With the bonus of privacy,” he added as Arcee accepted his invitation and slid onto his lap.  “Only a flyer…or a really determined climber, could reach us here.” 

“Why the need for privacy?” Arcee queried as he carefully pulled her closer.  “New Years is usually celebrated with friends and family.”  It was the wrong thing for her to say and from her expression she realized it.  “I’m sorry….” She quickly added. 

Starscream shook his head.  She only reminded him of what he already knew.  He had no family, no friends, save for the special bot he had his lap right now.  While he had switched sides officially, the rest of the Autobots were still rather guarded around him.  He didn’t blame them, as he had done so many bad things, things he wished he could take back, undo, but could not.  

“It’s OK,” he muttered softly, hugging her lightly.  “They will come around eventually.”  Gaining trust with them was going to be a long uphill battle and the only reason he was even trying was because of Arcee.  “So long as I don’t frag up….” 

“Everyone makes mistakes, Star,” she reminded him, giving him a hug herself. 

“Yeah, but I’m _Starscream_ ,” he countered.  “The liar, the manipulator…the backst-“ His mini-rant was cut short when she suddenly grabbed him by the head crest and pulled his face down close enough for her to kiss him.  He melted into it, immediately forgetting the negative things he was thinking and remembering the _real_ reason he brought her here. 

“Stop it,” she told him as their kiss finally broke.  Her hand let go of his head crest and slid over the top of his head down to his neck: he shuddered at the sensation.  “No bad thoughts tonight.” 

“Mmm…yes, dear,” Starscream cooed as he initiated a second kiss.  During this one, their hands roamed a bit, lighting stroking the sensitive areas of their frames.  He made sure he was careful with how much stimulation he did, as, while they had interfaced in the past, he didn’t want to initiate that right now.  Not yet, at least. 

They only stopped this time when a flash of light outside caught their attention.  The fireworks have started.  The lovers watched the show for a few moments, before Starscream looked down at her, to admire her. 

Starscream loved her, no question.  She brought him a warmth and happiness he hadn’t felt in many eons, millennia even.  Brought him out of the darkness he had been wallowing in for too long.  She was the reason his life was starting to turn around, slowly but surely.  He wanted to take things further.  Starscream just hoped his vocalizer would cooperate with what he wanted to do next. 

The only question, was did she feel the same?  That was one the one nagging fear in the back of his processor.  It was always a risk in courtship, that the other party wasn’t ready for the next step.  Or worse, had no intentions of going further at all.  He wasn’t sure he would be able to handle the rejection. 

“Arcee…,” he whispered.  “There’s…something I want to ask you.” 

“Oh?” The two-wheeler’s was looking at him, her blue and purple optics piercing him, making his spark both flipping in pleasure and shudder in dread. 

“Well, we’ve been together for a while now,” he began. “Survived quite a few tests to our relationship….”  He felt himself start to tremble and it affected his voice.  “I-I was wondering if y-you would li-like to….” It was then that his vocalizer cracked and refused to work anymore.  He mentally cursed a few words, covering his face with a hand in shame.  This was so embarrassing: he had practiced in front of a mirror and everything! 

“Star?”  Arcee’s voice was soft, her tone a mix of concern and curiosity.  He felt her gently remove his hand from his face and with her other hand turn his head to face her.  “Like to do what?” 

He was really shaking now, his wings starting to rattle.  Fear and embarrassment was starting to overwhelm him.  But so was frustration.  _Oh, for Primus sake just say it!_   It took several resets to finally get his vocalizer to function enough to be understood and every ounce of his willpower.  “Sparkbound!” he spat out, his voice partly static.  “I-I would like to sparkbound with you….” 

Lovely, that was totally the most _un_ romantic way to ask. 

Her optics widened with the expected shock, but what would her reaction be once it wore off?  The next few nanos felt like _breem_ as he waited, his spark twisting in its chamber uncomfortably and his wings were flat against his back, lightly twitching with anxiety.  He had no control over what his face showed at that moment: Arcee would no doubt see the fear and anticipation etched all over it. 

“Hmmm,” Arcee finally vocalized, a finger on her chin as she considered.  “The other’s may not like this.” 

“To the Pits what they think!” Starscream huffed.  She was toying with him by not giving a direct answer, the cruel bot.  “All I care about, is what the most special bot in my life thinks right now….” 

“What I think, huh?”  Arcee, her expression unreadable, suddenly pushed him, forcing his back to the ground.  He started to panic, feeling he went too far.  That feeling only increased as she climbed over him, her hands pinning his arms to the ground, legs pressed against his sides.  Any other time he may have been turned on by this, but not right now.  “What I think is….”  

He closed his optics, fearing the worse.  Then he felt her soft lips upon his own, her glossa forcing them apart.  His reaction was instinctual, his own glossa coming forward to play with hers.  Once again, he melted into the kiss, though he still felt a bit tense:  she could be about to bite him. 

Then his arms were suddenly freed as her hands slid of them, dragged tantalizingly across his chest and up to his head and neck.  His hands immediately started to return the favor down her back and sides.  The tension in his frame was starting to ease. 

Suddenly she broke off and he felt tense again.  She smiled down at him, her expression mischievous.  “’About time,’” she stated playfully. 

“Huh!?”  Starscream looked at her shocked. “You mean to say you’ve been wanting this for some time!?” 

“For almost two orns,” she replied. 

“But why didn’t you-“ He was silenced by a finger to his lips. 

“Because I wanted to see if you grew the bearings to ask yourself.”  The smirk on her face was devilish. 

“You devious little-“  He was silenced again, this time by another kiss.  This one was deep, hungry…desperate.  Their hands roaming to all the sensitive places, prompting moans from both.  It went on for several kliks before they stopped to cool down a moment. 

“Seems we missed the rest of the fireworks…,” Arcee observed. 

“No matter…,” Starscream commented, a devilish smirk now on his face.  “We can start our own fireworks….”  To prove the point, his chest panels slid open, revealing his spark. 

“That we can indeed…,” Arcee agreed, revealing her own. 

What a wonderful way to start a new year.

**Author's Note:**

> See you in 2018!


End file.
